


Benson Family Portrait

by Arrowverse22



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Benson Family Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowverse22/pseuds/Arrowverse22
Summary: Noah draws a family portait at school
Relationships: Noah Porter Benson & Olivia Benson
Kudos: 1





	Benson Family Portrait

So I was watching the ending of the mid-season premiere for season 19 and during the ending scene where Barba and Rollins and Jesse and Noah are all playing in the apartment this idea kind of just popped into my head. It’s just kind of a quick one-shot about how Noah might view the squad as his family along with Olivia. However, this is going to be from Olivia’s perspective, I do not have a ton of experience writing for SVU, so please let me know what you think about it. 

Liv POV

I went to pick Noah up from school, I try to do it as often as I can when work allows for it.   
“Mommy” he shouts 

“Hey, sweet boy how was school,” I ask and give him a hug as I carry his backpack to the cab. 

“School was great I made a drawing,” he says

“A drawing, well what did you draw” 

“ I drew our family,” he says

“Oh you did can mommy see the drawing,” I ask curious to see exactly who Noah considers family

He takes a piece of construction paper out of his backpack. On it is a drawing of six people it looks like there are four adults and two children. 

“You wanna tell me who you drew,” I ask 

He points to the small figure with red hair first

“That’s me”

Then the small blonde figure 

“That’s cousin Jesse” 

Next, he points to the tall blonde figure next to her 

“That’s Aunt Amanda”

Then the tall dark haired figure with a mustache 

“That’s Uncle Sunny”

Then the figure with cropped dark hair 

“That’s Uncle Rafa” 

Then to the dark-colored figure 

“That’s Uncle Fin” 

Lastly, he points to the figure with long dark hair standing next to him

“And that’s you, mommy” 

“Oh, so sweetie do you consider mommy’s work friends our family even though they are not related to us?”   
I ask

He gives me a confused look

“What does related mean? Mommy” he asks 

“Well you know how I told you that your cousin Jesse came from inside Aunt Amanda’s tummy’s, well they share blood, that means their related” I explain.

“You said that what matters in a family is that everyone loves each a whole lot,” he says   
I smile 

“ yes that is true” 

“ I love them a whole lot and I am pretty sure that they love me a whole lot so that means that we are a family,” he says. 

The thought warms my heart cause it’s exactly right. I think about all I have been through with my squad they are family regardless of blood I would lay down my life for them and I trust every one of them with Noah if something were to ever happen to me on the job. We drive home while Noah tells me about the rest of his day. 

The next day I bring decide to bring Noah’s picture to work with me to show the others. The squad is all talking and I go over and tell them. 

“So Noah drew a family portrait yesterday at school and he decided. that he would include all of you guys in it along with Barba and Jesse, apparently he believes that you are his family and I say the kid is pretty lucky cause this is an amazing family to be a part of and I should know, we’ve all been through a lot together and somehow we’re still standing, I don’t how I would have gotten through somethings without you guys”.


End file.
